


Still Thinking (About You)

by ourshire



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Johnny Utah - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Point Break - Freeform, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourshire/pseuds/ourshire
Summary: Johnny can't get Bodhi out of his head.





	

Seventeen months. Johnny isn't sure Bodhi even existed at all. He's too much and Johnny can't get him out of his head. The way his hand felt on his shoulder, the way he smelled, everything about him is too much and it's lingering.

At first, Johnny was sure he was dead, but a month after he had last seen Bodhi, he was informed that he had been spotted in Venezuela. Johnny may not have believed it, but the information said this man was planting a tree near Angel Falls. Immediately Johnny knew. Their brother. It was for him. "Their" he wasn't Johnny's brother, not anymore, but he couldn't stop himself. They were all his brothers, Bodhi more than anyone and Johnny can't get him out of his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Check out my other works and my Tumblr @pensandpencils


End file.
